You're sleeping on the couch tonight
by Gaellicious89
Summary: Matt is under pressure, and brings his problems home and have bad words with his father-in-law, which leads him to sleep on the couch. How will the night be ended?


**A/N:** Hello dear readers! Today, I'm back with a little one-shot. Matt was a little bit bad in this last episode, especially when he raised his tone on his father-in-law. I think we all thought at one point or another that he was going to sleep on the couch, so here's my idea of it. I hope you will like it.

Good reading,

Gaëlle

* * *

« What is wrong with you? » Gabby began to get angry, annoyed by her husband's recent attitude, and especially towards her and her father, who was just trying to relax the atmosphere. She understood better than anyone that the current situation was delicate for him. Matt struggled to adjust to his new responsibilities and his new captain rank. He was full of bad energy, on his nerves, and in recent days he poured his bad energy and bad mood on everyone. He had hooked up with his best friend Kelly about a difference of opinion during a rescue. He was upset about his men, and that evening he ended up bringing home his problems. Gabby was just trying to make him understand that Severide had some difficulties with authority in general, so being under the authority of his friend had to be complicated for him, it was not to take sides. Like his father-in-law, Ramon, who wanted to give his opinion had drawn the wrath of his son-in-law, and had decided to flee, saying the time was not appropriate for a visit. Matt dropped his head back, desperately. « He's not the enemy, and neither am I, » Gabby raised her voice as she got up to try to catch up with her father, frustrated by her husband's attitude.

« So, everyone is right and I'm the only one wrong? » Matt sighed as he watched his wife leave the living room with a decided step. These words cut her off, she stopped, turned around, and stared at him murderously.

« You, you stay here, I'm not done with you! » She said, pointing at him. Her heels slammed on the floor as she hurried to open the door to try to catch up with her father, but it was too late. She let out a big sigh, before returning to the living room. Matt had taken off his jacket, and was slumped in the leather chair. She bit her lip and turned her tongue ten times in her mouth before speaking, but changed her mind. She was too upset after him to have a constructive conversation with the man she loved, but she did not recognize in recent days. She looked at him, his head resting on the top of the armchair and he was staring at the ceiling. She shook her head, and went into the living room without looking at him again, took a glass of water in the kitchen, and headed for their bedroom. When she stepped through the door, Matt turned his head and looked at her with eyes full of sadness. He got up to join her, but was quickly stopped: « Oh no, Mr. Casey, you are sleeping on the couch tonight! ».

« What? Come on, baby, no, I'm sorry... You know I did not want to… » he tried to defend himself. For only answer, she gave him one of her famous murderous looks, and he did not insist. She gave him his pillows and a blanket.

« Hoping it makes you think a little about your actions, » she said before closing the door and letting Matt stand here, his arms full of pillows and blankets, his eyes fixed on a black door. He banged his head gently against the door, whispering 'Gabby' but got no answer. He dragged his feet back to the couch. He dropped to the couch, and groaned in frustration. He got up to get a beer from the fridge, and watched the many pictures of them both proudly standing on it. A photo at a Christmas party a few years ago when they were just engaged, a photo taken during a trip to the rink or another during their weekend in New York. He let himself be immersed in their memories and did not even want to drink anymore. He took off his shoes and left them in the middle of the kitchen, then heading to the living room, he began to unbutton his blue shirt while being dazzled by the light reflecting on his wedding ring. When he reached the sofa, he threw his shirt on the next chair, removed his belt and his jeans, and once in boxer, he turned off the lights and tried to find the most comfortable position possible for a night that was announced more than long, he knew it beforehand.

* * *

The apartment was plunged into the darkness of the night, with the only sound of the floor creaking. Matt turned and turned, no matter the position, he could not sleep. Everything was jostling in his head, he was cogitating, he was reviewing his every move and trying to understand why he was getting carried away for a while lately. He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard a door open. He straightened his head a little and saw the silhouette of his wife, her hair in battle, wrapped up in one of his sweaters, but when he saw her go to the kitchen, he let his head fall against his pillow again. He had to fix things, especially with Gabby. In the dim light, he did not see her approaching him until he heard her footsteps on the floor. She sits on the coffee table in the living room and she looked at him. He thought for a moment pretending to sleep to avoid the conversation that was coming, but she knew him too well for that. He sat up on his elbow and held his head with his hand. He looked at her, rather he admired her, she was so beautiful, even when she was as natural as possible. Her arms were resting on the table, highlighting her chest, his sweater was raised to half of her thighs and Matt could not contain a small smile as he watched. « I want to be mad at you, but I cannot sleep without you, » she finally confesses. He put his hand on her thigh as a sign of approval.

« Me, either… » he said, lifting the blanket and nodding to invite her to join him. She seemed retelling, so he insisted, « Come on, baby… » She finally let herself be moved, he recoiled in the bottom of the sofa, and she settled against him, her back against his chest. He surrounded her waist with his muscular arms, and found her hands at the level of her lower abdomen. Gabby rested her head on his arm, and instantly felt better. He kissed her neck, and whispered, « I'm sorry for tonight. I don't know what's happening to me... I... I guess it's just too much right now. I feel overwhelmed by the events, and this conflict with Severide goes to my head… » he confides.

« Baby, I know it requires adjustments, and I understand it. But I'm your wife, I'm here for you, to help you, to accompany you, to listen to you… I'm here for you, always, » Gabby replied, before kissing his skin fresh by the ambient autumnal atmosphere. He hugged her tighter, as if his life depended on it.

« I know, I'm sorry. You have always been there for me… »

« And that will never change. I'm not the enemy, Matt. On the contrary, I am your wife, your friend, your companion in this battle if it's necessary. Never forget that, » she said, turning in his arms to look at him. « This new rank, this new position, of course it changes things, but you must not allow stress to overwhelm you. You must remain the strong and sure leader that you have always been. You need to stand on your positions, even if your men have a tendency to question them. You have to assume that rank of Captain. You are capable of it, you are more than capable of it, trust in yourself. It's good for you, it's good for your career. Don't ruin everything. I trust you, I'm proud of you. You deserve this promotion, never doubt that, » Gabby said to her husband, eyes in eyes. He was moved, and for only answer, he approached his lips of her ones and she let himself bewitched by this kiss, he knew how to do.

He pushed his lips away, and caressing her cheek gently, Matt opened his heart: « Fortunately I have you. You always have the right words, you're always there to help me up. If you're proud of me, I'm proud of you, you're a real inspiration, Gabby. I'm proud that you accompany me in this stage of my life, and even more to call you my wife… ».

She smiled at him, before adding: « Do not think you're out of the woods, Matt Casey, you're not quite forgiven… ».

« What should I do for that? » He asked seductively.

"Oh, I'm sure you can find an idea, love, » she teased him.

« Oh, like… » he started before kissing her forehead, « that, » then down on her cheek, then her neck, « or that … ».

« Oh, it's a good start, keep going… » Gabby moaned. Proud of him, Matt straightened up, pinned her against the couch cushions and wrapped her legs around his waist. He rested each of his hands on the sides of her head, and attacked her neck. In a few seconds, she forgot everything. Only counting the sensation of his languid lips on her neck. Her hands caressed his muscular torso, and played dangerously with the top of his boxer. Matt directed his lips to hers, leaving a path of kisses on her jaw and chin. He captured her lips and they let themselves go in a passionate kiss, making a clean sweep of what had happened the same evening. Matt's hands went down his wife's body. He found the hem of the sweater she was wearing and lifted it as high as possible to find what she was wearing underneath. When he reached the waist, he was surprised to see that she was not wearing a nightgown, or pajamas, but just a little pantie in transparent black lace. He felt immediately aroused, he placed sweet kisses at this precise place, before raising the sweater further. He then discovered her little caramel-colored belly without any other artifice, as well as her firm chest that was totally naked in front of him. He continued his path of sensual kisses, and whether with his hands or with his lips, he was careful not to forget any part. Once the sweater arrived at the level of her shoulders, he straightened Gabby and withdrew the cloth in one quick movement. They were then face to face, both bare-chested. Gabby rode Matt, who was squatting on the couch, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him closer to her, until his bare chest met her bare chest. On contact, they both let out a small groan of well-being. « Nothing better than makeup sex… » she moaned before pulling him into a languid kiss. Their lips danced in sync, their tongues were mixed and the air was getting hotter.

« You said it, baby, » Matt whimpered, gasping for breath, breaking their sulfurous kiss. He pushed her again against the cushions, still sitting cross-legged in the middle of her legs. He looked at her beautiful body and took in every inch of her: « You're so gorgeous! I'm so lucky, » he smiled. He then lay down on her, and she could feel his need for her against her thighs. He approached his lips again, unable to resist the urge to kiss her. Meanwhile, his hands took the time to discover the body he knew yet by heart. Her breasts, her sides, her hips, her little belly that he loved so much. His hands stopped on her chest and he caressed her boobs, massaged them, before playing with her nipples that reacted to all his caresses. His lips then joined his hands, and Gabby screamed, throwing her head back against the pillow, pleasure taking over her as her husband's name roll off her mouth. Matt's tongue rolls around her hard nipple before switching to the other one while Gabby's hands are running all over his husband back. Matt can figure out that her eyes are full of lust and desire, even in the dark room, and he takes advantage if the situation to tease her and arouse her more and more.

« Come on, Matt, no more teasing… » she moans, trying to push him where she wants him the most.

« My wife is so demanding, » he laughs.

« Can I remind you that tonight I'm the one who is in a position to request something… » she stares at him. Not knowing if she's serious or not, he quickly made his way to her middle section, admiring one last time her lingerie before removing it, to his wife biggest pleasure. Gabby gave him a satisfying look and he realized that she really knows how to have what she wants, even if it means playing with him. Without waiting one more second, he moved the material away from Gabby's body, leaving her totally naked in front of him. « Show me how you count to make up to me… » she teases him.

Matt didn't pray and started trailing slow kisses on Gabby's thighs. Gabby can't keep her hips against the couch. Matt's lips kiss delicately the inside of her thighs one more time and Gabby's breathing became quicker. He finally places a soft kiss where she needs him the most and she lets out a big moan: « Oh my god! Come on, Matt, don't make me wait any longer! », and he did so. He spreads her legs even more open and started rubbing her clitoris to her greatest pleasure. He silences her moans with a big kiss on her lips and without giving her the time to catch her breath, he inserts one finger inside of her and she sees stars. As her first orgasm of the night rips her, Matt put one last languid kiss on her sweet spot before going back to her face and kissing her with all his might. Their tongues quickly start another battle for dominance, but always in such a hurry, Gabby teases him by caressing his butt through his boxer, but she does not wait very long before turning them around. Once on top of him, she rides him at the level of his midsection and quickly got rid of Matt's boxer. Matt puts his hands on Gabby's waist and closed his eyes, knowing what it's coming for him. She begins to caress sensually his thighs, the tips of her breasts delicately touching his intimate part, no more is needed for his breath to begin to accelerate. She grabs his hard member in her hands, and it's Matt's turns to moan her name.

« You've no idea what you're doing to me… » he says, out of breath, but didn't have the time to finish as she takes him in her mouth and starts playing with his balls. « Oh god! » he yells of pleasure as she moves up and down at a steady pace. « Gabby… » he moans, the head against the couch. « I need you, baby…» he says desperately. She stops what she's doing and places one last kiss on his hard member before travelling his body up to press her sensual lips against his. She settled on his laps before taking his member into her hands to position it to her entrance, but Matt surprised her by wanting to be on top again. Once, it is the case, Matt thrust into her in one swift motion and they both moan loudly. They move together, in sync. After all these years, it's natural for them. He slides in and out of her slowly at first before accelerating when he fells Gabby's getting closer. Before increasing the pace, he pulled one last time all the way out before sliding back in, in one fluid and strong motion

« Matt… Oh god, Matt » she screams. He muffs her moans with his mouth when her second orgasm of the night rips her. Matt's climax follows and they reached heaven together. Matt's body collapses against Gabby sweating's one. They kissed fervently while Gabby's hands were probably leaving marks on his back, while his own lovingly caressed her sides. Their fingers quickly found their way to the other's ones and interlinked around Gabby's head as Matt put sweet kisses on his wife's neck and earlobe. He ends up lying on top of her and resting his head on her chest, where he puts one last kiss. Gabby caresses his short blonde hair before kissing the top of his head.

Matt searched for the blanket that Gabby had given him a few hours earlier. He grabbed it at arm's length, and laid it on him, covering their naked and hot bodies. « So, am I forgiven? » he asks with a little smirk.

« As if you needed an answer to this question, » she laughed and he looked at her, proud of him. But, she liked to play with him, so for the suspense, she added: « Kiss me again and again, and you'll know the answer… ».

* * *

 **A/N:** There you are! I hope that as usual this little story will have pleased you. I'm counting on you to leave me a little review, and I'll see you soon! Love, G.


End file.
